El Fantasma
by quiahuitl
Summary: Han pasado años desde la guerra. Severus se siente desencantado hasta que encuentra El Encanto en forma de un parisino que se descubre observando.


**Una pequeña advertencia:** Este Severus está (¿ligeramente?) OOC, por cuestiones de trama. Esto lo detallo más en las notas finales.

* * *

I

Hoy fue el funeral de mi padre. Murió ayer, o tal vez el día anterior. No lo sé, no lo decía en la carta que mi madre me reenvió, formalidad vaga de la cual solo recuerdo "Lamentamos informarle...", "Se llevará a cabo una recepción en..." y "Se le entrerrará a las...". Olvidé preguntar en la vela.

Tuve que llevarsela a Minerva para pedirle el día. Lució conmocionada y afectada cuando se la enseñé. Se levantó y puso una mano cautelosa en mi hombro. "Oh, Severus, lo lamento tanto" dijo, alargando las palabras, como si esperara que yo reaccionara antes de cada una. "Yo no" dije sin pensar. Pareció descompuesta por unos momento y luego volvió a adoptar la postura autoritativa que había dejado para darme sus condolencias. Me hizo firmar un documento en el que me comprometía a recupepar de alguna manera las horas que perdería, porque me negaba a hacerlo después el año escolar. Me despachó con brusquedad, como si mi respuesta anterior la hubiera ofendido personalmente. La escuché suspirar cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras de su oficina.

No hay manera de que mi ropa de luto se distinga de mis conjuntos usuales. Si la hay, es número menos de botones, ya que las usuales poseen más. Mi madre había pasado días confeccionando la túnica, tras ser anunciada la muerte de un pariente lejano al que ella solía ser muy cercana. Eso fue hace muchos años. Cuando me la puse me quedó un poco ceñida de la cintura. La arreglé con un hechizo que mi madre me enseñó hace muchos años y me puse en camino.

No pude evitar verme reflejado en una armadura recien pulida cuando recorría el camino desde las mazmorras hasta las puertas principales. Me costó un segundo admitir mentalmente que desde el final de la guerra mi aspecto ha cambiado considerablemente. Hice un repaso mental de estos cambios porque sentí una incomodidad en el pecho al ver el estado de mi físico, como si una parte de mí necesitara ser convencida de la evolución de éste. Decidí no pensarlo más y seguí caminando.

Salí de los terrenos de Hogwarts y me Aparecí en un callejón cercano a la

en la que mi padre sería velado. Cuando entré, le mostré la carta a un hombre con aspecto fornido parado junto a la puerta. No se molestó en decir nada ni en mirarme bien y me guió hasta un pasillo con varias puertas. Me señalo una y murmuró muy bajo: "Usted se parece a él". Asumí que se refería al muerto.

Varias personas me miraron de pies a cabeza. En su momento pensé vagamente en que llevaba una túnica puesta. Cuando lo volví a pensar en el instante siguiente noté que todos los hombres usaban gruesos trajes negros, camisas oscuras y corbatas de seda aún más negras que sus trajes. Las mujeres se veían más coloridas, con joyas diversas acompañando sus apretados vestidos oscuros. Todos estaban distribuidos por toda la habitación, algunos sentados en sillas plásticas y otros de pie. Había una caja de madera barnizada en el fondo, con un montón de flores encima y alrededor. Maldije en voz baja solo por maldecir cuando ví a mi madre en una esquina, sola. Ella también usaba un vestido oscuro, pero no llevaba joyería, como si el evento no tuviera la importancia que todos los demás le daban y ella hubiera decidido expresarlo de alguna manera. Me acerqué a ella, en silencio excepto por el sonido de mis pasos contra la alfombra y el crujir de la tela de mi ropa. Mi madre me levantó una ceja. "Lo sé" le dije y, disimuladamente saqué la varita y conjuré un glamour para que pareciera que usaba un traje negro como el de los demás hombres. Tiendo a olvidar que mi padre era muggle. Por precaución, lancé unos obliviate sencillos, para que aquellos que me habían visto al entrar creyeran que me habían escudriñado con la mirada por ser el extraño y desagradecido hijo de Tobías Snape.

Me di la vuelta y le di los buenos días a mi madre. Ella me miró con cariño, sacudiendo la cabeza. Me pinchó una mejilla y me pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Madre" murmuré entre dientes. Sentí que se me calentaban las mejillas. Mi madre es la única que había logrado este efecto en un buen tiempo.

"Ha sido cáncer" dijo, ignorandome.

"Oh" respondí. En ese momento se me ocurrió que mi padre estaba en esa misma habitación. Muerto, pensé, sin sentir lo mismo que había sentido en ocasiones similares anteriormente.

"Exactamente. Lo descubrieron cuando ya era demasiado tarde" dijo mi madre. "Sé un buen chico y traeme vino". Señaló una mesa llena de botellas y vasos plásticos y una cafetera muggle. Cuando me acerqué noté con exasperación que no había té y, como no me gusta beber de día y ni siquiera consideré el café, solamente agarré una de las botellas de vino rojo y puse sus contenidos en un vaso. Tuve que usar otra botella para llenarlo casi todo. Se lo llevé a mi madre, que lo olfateó y le dio un sorbo. "Barato" dijo con una mueca, "pero tendrá que ser suficiente."

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, al cabo de los cuales una mujer robusta, mayor que yo y menor que mi madre, se paró al frente e invitó a todos a sentarnos. Desde mi puesto al lado de mi madre, en una de las sillas del final, tuve la ocasión de observarla. Tenía el cabellos canoso y la piel oscura. Su ropa era cara y tenía un grueso collar de perlas colgado del cuello. Comenzó un discurso sobre mi padre, sobre cómo había sido un gran hombre-en este punto mi madre me volvió a ver con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Le correspondí con una propia, ignorando el dolor que aun después de tantos años se reflejaba en sus ojos. Luego de decir una buena cantidad de sin sentidos que se supondría servirían para conmover a los invitados, gruesas lágrimas le salieron, bañándo los gruesos cachetes de la mujer, Recuerdo haber escuchado a mi madre decir algo sobre la última amante de mi padre, pero no estaba seguro de que la mujer hablando lo hubiera sido. Recordaré preguntarle a mi madre cuando la visite la próxima vez.

La mujer del collar terminó de hablar. Nadie más quiso decir unas palabras. Cerré los ojos y dormité por las siguientes horas. Cuando los volví a abrir mi madre me miraba con su usal expresión de cariño. Tenía un vaso lleno de vino diferente al que yo le había llevado. Con una mirada acordamos salir y nos levantamos sin decir nada. De pie, decidí hecharle un vistazo a mi difunto padre, solo porque me daba curiosidad saber cómo lo había tratado la vida luego de tantos años.

Mi madre salió de la habitación, viendome significativamente. Creo que pensó que, después de todo, yo sí lamentaba la muerte del hombre. No me molesté en corregirla, aunque pasé pensandolo en los próximos minutos.

Al ver a mi padre no habría reconocido de no ser por la nariz y el rostro alargado. De no saberlo, habría dicho que tenía la edad de Dumbledore al morir, aunque mi padre era más joven y su falta de magia no le habría permitido vivir más de cien años; intenté recordar su edad fallidamente. Vestía un traje negro que, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, le hacía lucir blanquecino. Lucía tan frágil y viejo que me pareció imposible que alguien así le hubiera puesto las manos encima a mi madre. Sentí repulción hacia él al recordar una tarde particularmente desagradable en la que había osado golpearla frente a mí. Nunca supe si fue mi magia o la de mi madre la que hizo que inmendiatamente la mano con la que la había golpeado se quemara como si la piel de ella hubiera estado hecha de fuego. Desgraciadamente ella había continuado viendolo a escondidas durante unos años más.

Recordé el comentario del hombre de la entrada e hice una mueca. También recordé mi reflejo y lo mucho que mis rasgos Prince destacaban más que los Snape. Suspiré cansinamente.

Di la vuelta y salí sin voltear a ver. Me pareció sentir un par de ojos viendome la nuca.

II

Esa noche soñé con Lily y su hijo. Ambos lucían pálidos, a pesar de la luz cálida que les envolvía, pero se veían contentos. Lily le acariciaba el cabello mientras él suspiraba con los ojos cerrados contra su hombro. Parecía un niño, su rostro infantil y su estatura corta. Murmuraba medio dormido, con una pequeña sonrisa incompleta entre los labios. De cierta manera la imagen me recordaba a mi madre y a mí en el funeral.

Estábamos en una sala, llena de muebles y sillas y sillones y libreras que rebalsaban de libros. La chimenea estaba encendida, el fuego repiquetenado suavemente. Yo estaba de pie, ellos estaban sentados. Ella lo miraba con un cierto aire de tristeza detrás de la aparente alegría de compartir un momento tan íntimo con su hijo. Los pequeños suspiros se convirtieron en suaves ronquidos y luego en silencio.

Lily dejó de mirarlo y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Cuando fue aparente que esperaba a que yo hablara crucé los brazos.

"¿Qué?" inquirí.

No dijo nada y siguió acariciando el cabello del chico unos instantes más. Tomó su cabeza delicadamente entre sus manos y la puso en su regazo. Levantó la mirada. Tenía lágrimas balanceandole en los pómulos.

"Era tan joven."

Suspire. "Igual que tú" dije, suponiendo que se refería a Potter.

Bajó la cabeza y yo desperté.

El día siguiente era sábado, así que pasé el día haciendo rondas por el castillo por las horas perdidas en el funeral. Me topé con pocos alumnos; primeros y segundos años que caminaban más rápido al encontrarme en los pasillos. Por lo demás, estaba desierto, estando los alumnos mayores en Hogsmeade, naturalmente, disfrutando del clima.

Mientras ocurría la transición de la mañana a la tarde, me decubrí pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior, sintiendo un poco de histeria ante la repentina y disturbadora idea de un Potter muerto. Camino al Gran Salón, recordé a mi padre y, para no tener que soportar las condolencias de mis colegas, decidí comer en mis habitaciones, donde seguí pensando un poco en el sueño y en las clases que tendría que impartir el lunes. Estaba dando los últimos sorbos al jugo de calabaza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El guardián del retrato en la puerta se trasladó a un cuadro cercano a la mesa en la que tomo las comidas de vez en cuando, incomodando en el proceso a unos señores vestidos con trajes de tweed que fumaban gruesos abanos. Me dijo que se trataba de un viejo alumno de la escuela que venía a consultarme con respecto a un asunto lleno de importancia. Le pregunté cuál era su nombre, pero se negó a decirmelo, alegando que el desconocido no se lo había dicho a él. Cuando le dije que se lo preguntara, simplemente se quedó ahí parado, mirando un punto muerto al otro lado de la habitación. Decidí no seguirle el juego y terminé de comer lentamente. Cuando acabé me dirigí a la puerta. No había nadie del otro lado.

Pasé el resto del día terminando mis rondas. Cuando el sol se había ocultado me pareció adecuado salir del castillo para la cena. Me cambié de túnicas a unas más apropiadas y de un tono azul tan oscuro que a simple vista parecía ser negro. Viajé por Flú al Callejón Diagon y sin chistar me dirigí a Gringotts para obtener monedas mágicas francesas. Terminé sacando más dinero porque se me ocurrió que bien podría pasar la noche en Francia. A la salida del banco había un par de ex alumnos, a los que decidí ignorar a pesar que se trataba de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que nunca habían causado problemas. Regresé al Caldero Chorreante para usar la red Flú nuevamente. Esta vez saludé a Thomas con la cabeza al pasar de un lado de la cantina al otro, aunque pensé que no lo notó puesto que solo movió el cuello ligeramente y bien pudo no haber sido nada más que un tic.

Atravecé las llamas esmeralda lo más rápido posible; no quería ensuciar las túnicas, pero tener que Aparecerme en Francia mágico me pareció tedioso y me dejaría fatigado. Saqué la varita y desvanecí la ceniza que se había instalado en el ruedo inferior de mi vestimenta. Se me ocurrió entonces, mientras salía de la chimenea de un restaurante y, luego, de éste, que bien pudé regresar a Hogwarts. No le di y importancia a esto y caminé tranquilamente hacia un hotel que había descubierto muchos años atrás. Adquirí una habitación con alcoba para la noche y pedí que me llevarán la cena cuando regresara al hotel; sentí repentinamente ganas de fumar y decidí espontáneamente salir a caminar a la calle para buscar un lugar tranquilo donde hacerlo. Ordené de un menú que la bruja que me atendía me proporcionó. Me deseó buenas noches y una feliz estancia.

La noche estaba tranquila y llena de luces amarillas. Magos y brujas se deslizaban perezosamente sobre las calles parisinas mágicas. Caminé unas cuantas calles hasta que encontré un café con pocos clientes y con diminutas mesas vacias en la parte exterior. Elegí una al azar y saqué un cigarrillo. Lo encendí con la varita y ordené té cuando un camarero se acercó a preguntarme qué tomaría. En el interior del establecimiento resonó la risa clara de unos brujos jóvenes. Cuando volví a ver tuve la sensación de que uno me sostuvo la mirada. Seguí fumando sin volver a ver.

Concideré por un momento abandonar mi trabajo y mudarme a Francia, pasar el resto de mi vida fumando, bebiendo vino y té y leyendo viejas novelas de ficción, comiendo chocolates caros y mirando a través de ventanas altas, disfruntando del paisaje de la ciudad. Seguí pensando así hasta que ya no había líquido en mi taza. Pedí la cuenta, me acabé el cigarrillo y dejé el dinero en la mesa. Los brujos ya habían salido en este punto, así que me pareció curioso cuando encontré a uno apoyado contra un faro, viendo el cielo fijamente. Me senté en una banca cercana y le observé. Era delgado y menudo. Probablemente me llegaba hasta la nariz. Su piel dorada brillaba bajo la luz del faro. Ví como la tela de su traje se envolvía apretadamente en sus piernas y le deseé. Fingió sorprenderse al verme, a pesar de que mi respiración era pesada y mis pasos habían sido ruidosos. Tenía un rostro muy familiar y abierto, que hacía a uno tener la impresión de conocerlo de algun lado. Me sonrió con la boca y con los ojos, que eran grandes y muy claros. Claramente no comprendía por qué yo le había seguido, pero se mostraba simpático y amigable. No había decidido si corresponderle o no, porque su gesto me pareció tonto y joven, cuando una bruja de cabello rojo y largo se Apareció a su lado, le saludó y le besó los labios. El mago me lanzó una mirada y pareció comprender; daba la impresión que pedía perdón con su expresión. Estuve a punto de decirle que no había razón; no era su culpa que yo le encontrara atractivo y no era como si esperara que algo saliera del asunto. Más bien me correspondía a mí disculparme; a mí, que había considerado buena idea mirar a un desconocido en la calle. Decidí no decir nada porque la bruja tomó su mano y comenzó a susurrarle dulces nadas. Además, disculparme no es algo que me sienta cómodo haciendo. Me levanté y regresé al hotel, a penas cuestionando mis previas acciones e ideas. Concluí analizarlas durante la cena.

Al llegar al hotel un mago canoso y de baja estatura reemplazaba a la bruja de antes. Me preguntó mi nombre y si deseaba ya la cena. Le dije que sí y procedió a preguntarme si era inglés. Dije que sí y me retiré a mi cuarto con una llave que me dio. Mi habitación era la número trecientos diecinueve. La busque un poco distraido, pensando en cualquier cosa y en ocaciones en materias más importantes. La encontré en una esquina silenciosa y agradecí mentalmente su ubicación. Entré y me saludó un silencio cómodo. Salí al ancho balcón y miré el paisaje. Se veía un parque que no podía ser apreciado desde la parte de enfrente del hotel. Estaba iluminado con unas cuantas luces que coloreaban graciosamente los árboles. Más adelante, excluyendo el ocacional transeúnte solitario, la calle estaba desierta. Si se ponía atención, se escuchaba un violín al fondo de la calle y, más allá, música alegre llenaba los rincones más lejanos del aire.

Tocaron la puerta. Se trataba de la cena. Dejé entrar a un elfo que hacía levitar varias finas bandejas de metal. Le pregunté si podía conjurar una mesa en el balcón para que yo pudiera comer ahí. Respondió que sí y chasqueó los dedos. Lo escorté hasta la puerta, me hizo una profunda reverencia, a la que respondí moviendo la cabeza y dandole las buenas noches, y se fue.

Afortunadamente, pues no tenía hambre, había ordenado ligero. Me concentré en tomar la buena marca de vino élfico que había pedido más que en comer. Me entretuve escuchando el violín, que intuje venía del final del la calle, e intentando agudizar el oido para distinguir la melodía de más al fondo. Parecióme escuchar una trompeta alargando lentamente las notas, el sonido zumbó confortablemente y me hizo sentir en cierta manera pesado. Recordé al muchacho que me había embelesado temporalmente en la calle, sintiendo, en realidad, indiferencia y poco o nada de asombro por cómo me había hecho reaccionar. Me excusé inmediatamente al pensar en su físico, en cómo algunas cosas pueden hacerse desear hasta por hombres como yo. Recuerdo haber hecho una tonta comparación con algo como las sirenas. No lo recuerdo bien.

Terminé la cena y me quedé ahí sentado, bebiendo lo último de vino que quedaba y pensando en el mago. Una elfina llegó y se llevó los platos y, mientras lo hacía, le pregunté si se me podía servir en el mismo lugar el desayuno. Me dijo que estaba bien y se despidió de la misma manera que el elfo que había traido la comida. Decidí quedarme en el balcón hasta que me entrara el sueño. Eventualmente, se dejaron de escuchar las agudas notas del violín y la música, que antes había estado de fondo, se escuchó más claramente. Como la elfina se había llevado mesa, estaba de pie, en parte porque no quería conjurar un asiento y en parte porque quería permanecer así. Pensé en lo etérea que sonaba la música, distorcionada por el aire y apenas distinguible gracias al silencio. Yo gusto de este hotel precisamente por su silencio; a pesar de ser reconocido es muy callado y le hace sentir a uno a salvo con sus ideas.

Me sentí muy calmado, con cierta pereza que me inspiraba la lejanía de la música. Reconocí unas cuantas notas de una canción que había sido popular entre los adultos cuando yo era un niño. Sentí de la nada que olvidada algo y mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados. Cerré el balcón y me preparé para la cama. Apagué las luces y me acosté pensando en la exquisita criatura parisina de unas horas antes. Me quedé dormido y soñé que unas manos pequeñas me acariciaban delicadamente el cabello y la cara.

III

Tristemente, todas mis escapadas tienen vida corta. Ésta, por ejemplo, terminó al día siguiente, unas horas después del desayuno. Cuando entregué las llaves de la habitación pensé en alargarla caminado unas horas por París. Puesto que solo tenía una mudada tuve que transfigurarla en un atuendo muggle porque tenía deseos de caminar por toda la ciudad. Siempre me gustó el color negro, pero hice que la ropa tuviera colores más claros, unos tonos más oscuros de los que Remus Lupin solía usar en vida, pero similares, al fin y al cabo. Mi madre dice que luzco estos colores mejor que el negro, y los confeccioné así teniendo la lejana idea de que cabía la mínima posibilidad de encontrarme con el maguito de ayer. Me pensé tonto, pero no me importó. Caminé lentamente, como quien conoce el lugar y ha decidido pasar el día recorriendolo, dandole miradas indiferentes a los residentes e ignorando a los aparentes turistas, a pesar de que yo mismo podía ser considerado uno. Huvo una época en la que viví en París con mi difunta abuela materna y, después de tantos años no me había desacostumbrado del lugar. Entablé una conversación mundana con una guía turística de aspecto serio. Le preguntaba cosas que genuinamente no sabía de la ciudad y ella respondía sonriendo ante mi fingiso concernimiento por estos temas. Mis acciones me parecieron tontas otra vez, pero, otra vez, no me importó.

o me topé con el mago y, si pasó lo contrario, no lo noté. A pesar de eso, me pareció ver a una de las personas con las que lo había visto en el bar. Sentí que algo no encajaba cuando vi a una mujer de aspecto inteligente que pensé haber visto con el muchacho. Decidí dejar el tema y volver a Hogwarts, pues se me antojaba preparar unas cuantas pociones antes de que llegara la noche.

Minerva siguió disgustada conmigo por el resto de la semana. Desde hace unos años viene diciéndome que no soy el mismo, que si bien no cruel, estaba más insensible que nunca. La primera vez no supe qué decirle a esto, así que me quede cayado, lo cual solo sirvió para confirmar sus temores. Aveces me pregunta qué me parece esto o aquello. Cuando le respondo que me da igual se enfada y me pregunta si no me molesta el esto o lo aquello en cuestión. Claro que nunca me pregunta por cosas que en verdad me molesten, así que suelo responder que no cuando pide mi opinión de cierto alumno cuyas probabilidades de pasar de curso son bajas, o cuando dice que necesita saber qué pienso del nuevo encargado de impartir esta o aquella materia.

Llegado el viernes se ha hablandado. Me ha invitado a su oficina y hemos tomado el té. Discutimos temas triviales y en algún momento dado me preguntó cómo me fue en el funeral. Le he dicho que fui con mi madre y que solamente nos quedamos a un pedazo de la vela, que como mi padre fue un muggle, no había mucho que decir del asunto. Ha suspirado y me ha mirado a los ojos. Me despachó con un "Me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?" y otro suspiro.

El sábado llegó lento. Entre clases, no lo noté, pero igual se lo hice notar a Longbotton en el desayuno, que decidí tomar en el Gran Salón. El nuevo maestro de Herbología lució sorprendido por mi comentarlo, pero me respondió diciendo que sí, que con el clima de octubre el tiempo se realentiza. Concideré. Antes de esto él siempre portaba un aire nervioso alrededor mío. Yo no había tenido la ocación de vocalizar cerca de él uno de estos comentarios que se me ocurrian aveces y que últimamente compartía con la gente sin motivo alguno. Usualmente nos sentabamos a lados opuestos de la mesa, pero ese día desperté tarde y, ya que él se sienta en el penúltimo asiento, y como el último está casi siempre vacio y no me apetecía llamar la atención abriendome espacio entre Minerva y Vector, creí más factible sentarme junto a él, lo cual hice.

"También son las fechas" dijo de repente, cuando la conversación ya había sido abandonada y comíamos nuestros desayunos en silencio. Le levanté una ceja para que siguiera hablando; tenía la boca llena y en las manos tenía los cubiertos, pero no me gusta dejar los modales ni soltar los cubiertos mientras como. El gesto familiar pareció relajarle, pero no sé por qué me ideé que fue debido a ser propio de cómo mis maneras solían ser cuando él era un alumno. No quise explicarme ni decirle que últimamente no me interesaba mucho aterrorizar alumnos, que, de todos modos, si lo hacía, no era a propósito porque las nuevas generaciones eran muy impresionables y tenían temor fácilmente, sin que yo considerara esto último como algo necesariamente malo.

"Ya sabe usted" prosiguió con cautela. "Es como si el mismo tiempo no quisiera llegar a ser treinta y uno de octubre."

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Las recordé por el resto del día y me hicieron pensar en Lily y el sueño del anterior viernes, que no había analizado todavía ya que hacerlo no me parecía atractivo. Así que en lugar de hacerlo, regresé a París, donde en un restaurante muggle, bajo unos cuantos hechizos, califiqué unos ensayos de quinto y sexto año. Se me fue la tarde marcando errores y asignando calificaciones. Me complací al descubrir un ensayo de un Slytherin bastante prometedor y, si bien un poco renuente, de una Gryffindor que me recordaba a Hermione Granger sin la constante necesidad de probar sus conocimientos en clase para ganar la aprobación del maestro. Según me ha dicho Minerva, la chica logró un alto puesto en el Ministerio, en un departamento que poco se relaciona con la protección de los elfos domésticos, para variar. Pensé vagamente en cómo en realidad no me molestaría que ella fuera elegida para Ministra y seguí calificando sin pensar más el asunto. Los muggles iban y venían a mi alrededor. El encargado no se molestaba por mi presencia porque le compraba una taza de café de vez en cuando. No es que me guste el café. Irónicamente, dirían algunos, es demasiado amargo para mi gusto y me veo en la necesidad de añadirle a cada taza ridículas cantidades de azúcar, de la cual no estoy muy encariñado tampoco.

No noté cuando dio la hora del té en un reloj negro que colgaba de una de las marrónes paredes del establecimiento, pero sí note-sorprendiendome a mí mismo al descubrirme tan súbitamente con una mejora de humor, cuyo estado, sinceramente, no habíale dado importancia y, por lo tanto, habia ignorado-cuando la campanilla que colgaba sobre la puerta sonó, llamando mi antención por primera vez, y el chico de piel dorada del anterior fin de semana entró. Me sentí cautivar más al verle con la claridad que la hora proporcionaba. Vestía con pantalones marrón de corte recto y un jersey verde musgo que le quedaba ligeramente grande y llegaba a cubrirle la mitad de las manos. Me dio curiosidad la manera en la que sus delgados dedos salían de las mangas y deseé poder ver el resto. Mis propios dedos temblaron ligeramente e hice una pequeña mancha en el ensayo que estaba sobre la pila de los que daltaban por revisar.

Cabe mencionar que raramente me siento atraido hacia alguien. Por eso, cuando volteó casualmente y deslizó accidentalmente su mirada sobre mí, me sobresalté e hice otra mancha sobre el ensayo. Uno imaginaría que sabría cómo comportarme o que, en primer lugar, no me sentiría de esta manera. En realidad, solo me había sentido así hace muchos años y el recuerdo apenas y existía en el fondo de mi cabeza. Como sea, me alegró que me mirara por segunda vez y me quedé mesmerizado por la profundidad de sus ojos. Eran de un verde clarísimo y pensé por un momento que me perdería para siempre en sus confines. En un suspiro, me reconoció y le brotó una sonrisa de los rosados labios. Me decubrí con el esbozo de una sonrisa en los labios pripios, pero la noté a tiempo y no floreció. Acto seguido, me saludó con la mano, como si el breve encuentro de la noche anterior hubiera sido suficiente para convertirnos en conocidos o, incluso, amigos. Lo saludé con la cabeza y tomó asiento en una mesa a la par de la ventana. Desde donde yo estaba, en una mesa en el centro, le veía el perfil perfectamente. Decidí ordenar otra cosa del menú y guardé los ensayos.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Tada. Esto sucede cuando tomo poco saludables cantidades de café y dedico mi tiempo leer a Albert Camus, a cuya obra El Extranjero debo mi inspiración. De hecho, el primer párrafo del fic es similar, pero no igual, al primero del libro, en el que el personaje habla de no saber en qué día ha muerto su madre. Sé que Severus está siendo extraño, pero espero que esto sea explicado en partes posteriores. Solo puedo decir que se encuentra desencantado por la vida, lo cual tiene en común con Mersault, el personaje que inspira la personalidad de Severus en esta historia y, bueno, _magia_.

Los reviews son apreciados y, cualquier critica constructiva, bienvenida. Cualquier falta es mía, pues me encuentro falta de beta; mi propio desencanto hace que el tedio de buscar una sea insoportable.


End file.
